Generation VII
mod 2}}|0=Sun|1=Moon}} |size=250px |primary=Sun |secondary=Moon |maingames= |suffix= |region=Alola |ndex=802 |storage= |debuten=November 18, 2016 |debutjp=November 18, 2016 }} The seventh generation (Japanese: }} seventh generation) of Pokémon games is the seventh installment of the Pokémon video game series starting with . Like Generation VI, the games of the seventh generation are presented on the Nintendo 3DS. History The seventh generation of Pokémon was announced with the reveal of on February 27, 2016, the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. These games were released worldwide on November 18, 2016, except in Europe where they were released on November 23, 2016. The Generation VII games are not isolated from previous iterations and can communicate with both the Generation VI games and the Generation I Virtual Console re-releases through an online application known as Pokémon Bank. Through Pokémon Bank, Poké Transporter, Poké Transfer, and Pal Park, Pokémon all the way from Generation III can be transferred to Generation VII. Advances in gameplay * The addition of , bringing the total to 802. * The addition of 80 new moves. * The addition of 41 new . * A new region to explore, the Alola region, based on . * A new villainous team, Team Skull. * Several Generation I Pokémon have a form unique to Alola known as a regional variant; this aspect of Generation VII is based on selective pressures which occur in the real world. * The player can move freely in any direction, as opposed to the eight-directional grid of the previous generation. * The addition of the Rotom Pokédex, a special Pokédex inhabited by a that doubles as a real-time map on the bottom screen of the Nintendo 3DS. * The 3D models used for characters on the overworld are refined, and Trainers can be seen behind their Pokémon during battle, similar to , , and . * Certain NPC trainers may keep their Pokémon in Poké Balls other than the standard . * A new battle mechanic, Z-Moves, powerful moves that Pokémon can learn and perform once per battle. * The addition of the island challenge, a traditional rite in the Alola region involving trials guided by Trial Captains, battling Totem Pokémon, and battles with Island Kahunas. * The introduction of 's Ash-Greninja form and 's four alternate forms, previously shown in the XY&Z arc of the 's . * Two new battle modes: ** A battle that takes part between four Trainers called a Battle Royal, where each participating Trainer aims to defeat each other. The battle ends when all of one Trainer's Pokémon are knocked out, with the winner being the Trainer who has the highest combined number of knockouts and number of remaining Pokémon. ** A battle where wild Pokémon can summon allies to assist them called an SOS Battle. * The addition of a QR code scanner, which allows players to register Pokémon in their Pokédex and receive event Pokémon. * The addition of Poké Rides, which allow players to summon Pokémon that they can ride to access otherwise inaccessible areas. * The addition of Hyper Training, a system that allows players to exchange special Bottle Caps to maximize their the IVs of their Level 100 Pokémon. * The addition of the Festival Plaza, a hub accessible from the menu that allows the player to interact with other players locally or via the internet, as well as access various shops similarly to Join Avenue. * The addition of the Poké Pelago, an option accessible from the menu that allows the player to send Pokémon that are stored in a PC Box to various islands, allowing them to gather items, discover wild Pokémon, and even raise their levels and stats. * The player can now replace one of their party Pokémon with a newly caught Pokémon without having to use a PC. * One new variant of Poké Ball, the Beast Ball, retaining the 26 found in previous games. ** Only one of each of the Apricorn Poké Balls can be obtained except for the Sport Ball. * The introduction of a new evolutionary stone, the Ice Stone. Alterations from Generation VI * Several Pokémon can learn new moves upon evolution. * Pokémon-Amie is replaced by Pokémon Refresh. * The Player Search System is replaced and incorporated into the Festival Plaza. * The abandonment of the following elements: ** Counting how many of each species of Pokémon the player has encountered. ** The National Pokédex, with Pokémon from outside the Alola Pokédex having no Pokédex entry at all. ** Horde Encounters, Sky Battles, Inverse Battles, Triple Battles and Rotation Battles. ** Super Training, O-Powers and Poké Miles. ** Contest Spectaculars, Super-Secret Bases, Mirage spots, Soaring and the DexNav from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * The experience formula once again takes in account the difference between the Pokémon's levels. * A Pokémon's speed after Mega Evolution is used to determine the turn order, not its Speed before. * The following status conditions have been altered: ** now only removes 1/16 of the Pokémon's maximum HP instead of 1/8. ** now decreases a Pokémon's to 50% instead of 25%. Region Alola The Alola region was introduced in . This island region is made up of four main islands and one artificial island. Starter Pokémon The starters of the seventh generation follow the traditional / / trio setup. At the beginning of the game, the player must choose between the Grass and , the Fire-type and the Water-type . Trial Captains and Totem Pokémon There are seven Trial Captains and eight Totem Pokémon, Pokémon bigger than the rest of their species. Upon a Totem Pokémon's defeat, the player will get the corresponding Z-Crystal of the same type of the trial. Grand trials After the player completes all the trials on an island, they must battle the kahuna of the island. English title screens Japanese title screens Trivia * Generation VII is the only generation in which: ** There are no Gym Leaders, Gyms, or Badges. ** Bicycles and Gates do not appear. ** HMs and field moves are not present. ** A Legendary Pokémon that is part of an evolutionary family was introduced. * Generation VII is also the only generation that did not introduce: ** A Pokémon that evolves through trading. ** A notable expert. ** A that precedes the player. Category:Games de:Siebte Spielgeneration fr:Septième génération it:Settima generazione ja:第七世代 zh:第七世代